


A New World Waiting

by china_shop



Series: Roommates (post season 5) [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fic, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Neal stared at her. She couldn't be saying what it sounded like. "I think I need you to spell it out for me."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Set post 5.13. This can stand alone or can be read as part 1 of the Roommates series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/gifts).



> For dragonfly's prompt, "Our lives are not like other people's." Elizabeth.
> 
> A million thanks to mergatrude for title-hunting help.

It was strange being home again. He couldn't shake the conviction that this was a stage set: the furnishings of his apartment, meticulously fashioned replicas; the familiar faces, actors. It had been twenty-four hours since his rescue, eight days after his abduction from the lakeside park, no time at all really, but Neal wasn't sure he'd be able to settle back into this life. He didn't know how to start.

He looked in his bathroom mirror, checking his bruises, the small gash above his eyebrow. _Find something real,_ he told himself. _Work out from there._

And then Elizabeth knocked on his door, and the world pulled into focus. Still not normal, but clearer.

He made tea and served it on the patio. "I didn't get a chance to talk to Peter yesterday." The bust had been sharp and violent, gunfire and escalating threats topped off with an explosion set by Neal in the armory and a double-figure body count. Before the dust settled, the cartel had inundated the Bureau with expensive lawyers. Peter had checked Neal was okay, crushed him in a quick bear hug, but mostly he'd had his hands full since apparently the FBI hadn't found a replacement ASAC yet. And Neal was fine. He didn't need looking after. He could take care of himself. "How's DC?"

Elizabeth poured the tea. "Our departure was delayed," she said wryly. "We were worried about you, Neal. At first, we thought you'd run, but then Mozzie insisted on helping the FBI find you, and we knew it was serious. Peter was out of his mind."

"I'm sorry." Neal wondered if she were mad he'd upset her plans again. Plans to keep Peter safe, help his career.

She reached across the table, not quite touching him. "Oh, babe, no. It's not like that. I was worried too. The National Gallery could have waited forever, if it had to."

"But it doesn't have to, now I'm back." He was back, and the Burkes were leaving. He should be happy for them. He forced a smile.

"You're back, safe and sound, and I'm going to DC," said Elizabeth. "Peter's staying in New York."

Neal thought he must have misheard. "What? No, he isn't. What about his promotion?"

"He's not taking the promotion," said Elizabeth. She smiled softly at his confusion. "He can't leave you. That's not the only reason, but it's a big part of it."

Neal figured it out and flinched. "The anklet. Elizabeth, no, you can't let him sacrifice his career for me."

Elizabeth tilted her head in dissent. "He gave you the thing, and as long as you're wearing it, you're a target for the Kramers and the Fowlers. It's his job to shield you from them. But that's not what I meant."

Neal frowned. "He can find me another handler. Someone must be willing to take me on, even after Siegel." The Burkes breaking up—even if only geographically—was sacrilege. He couldn't believe they'd do that. "What about your marriage? You and Peter belong together."

"Neal, sweetie, you're not listening." She sipped her tea and studied him, and the breeze ruffled her hair, sunlight making the fine strands glow. It was a detail that felt real and honest. _Work out from there,_ Neal reminded himself, and he nearly missed her next words. "I once told you that we'd always be here for you. I know lately it hasn't felt that way."

"Circumstances change," said Neal politely, unable to look too closely at how alone and abandoned he'd felt over the last few months. Even the last eight days, he hadn't been sure Peter would come for him, imagining him ensconced behind a power desk in Washington instead, leaving the search to Diana and Jones and whoever else the New York office could spare. He forced his attention back to Elizabeth, who was watching him, waiting.

"Peter's arrest for Pratt's murder scared the crap out of me," she said frankly.

"I know." 

"After the car crash and James—" She shook her head, her lips tight. "You and Peter have taken a lot of risks lately, dodged a lot of bullets—including some literal ones, but I don't know, those are almost easier. What Peter did for you and your father. What you did for Peter and me to put it right—"

"Elizabeth—" 

"No, let me finish. You risked prison to save him. And everything since then, Rebecca, Hagen. I'll be honest, I spent a lot of time hating how dangerous it all was—for Peter and for you—but I get it now: our lives aren't like other people's. _We_ aren't like other people. You and Peter have both come so close to losing each other, time and again. Now it's my turn to take a risk."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to Washington. I'll be back for weekends and holidays, but while I'm gone—" She met Neal's gaze calmly. "I don't want my husband to be lonely. I need to know there'll be someone here for him."

Neal blinked as the truth finally sank in. Peter was staying; they could keep working together. Neal wouldn't have to face the rest of his sentence alone. The future seemed more _possible_ because of it, the day brighter and steadier. "You know I'll do whatever I can. Diana and Jones, the whole team—we've all got Peter's back."

Elizabeth gave a faint smile. "I'm talking about you. Nothing to do with the Bureau. Nothing to do with work."

Neal stared at her. She couldn't be saying what it sounded like. "I think I need you to spell it out for me."

"Relax," she said, half-laughing. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. In fact, please don't."

"But if I did want to do something," said Neal slowly. He searched her face, his pulse picking up. "Something personal? With Peter?"

"I think that would be a win–win, don't you?"

Neal laughed with her at the absurdity, then caught her expression. "You're serious." He put down his tea cup before he spilled it. "And Peter? What does he think?"

Elizabeth shrugged, apparently enjoying herself now the awkward part of the conversation was over. "That's something the two of you need to work out between you. I can't do everything."

"Are you sure about that? I'm starting to wonder." Apparently reading long-buried desires and granting wishes were among her many skills. There didn't seem an point in denying his feelings.

"You're a good man," she said, sounding more sure of that fact than Neal had ever been. "I know I can trust you not to leave me out of the equation." 

"You can count on me," said Neal, more a vow than an assurance.

She beamed at him, confident and undeniably real. "When it counts, I always have."

 

END


End file.
